


Emblem of the Heart

by WHIMWriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHIMWriter/pseuds/WHIMWriter
Summary: Mina is depressed until a ray of sunshine changes her life and makes her completely forget about the burning pain in her heart's emblem.





	Emblem of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/gifts).



Loneliness is Painful

 

The sky was silver, faint tints of indigo etched across the horizon. Sharp breezes knifed their way through the branches of trees lining the busy street. A figure hurried through down the blackened pavement, the heels of her shoes stabbing the ground with each punctuated step.

Soft auburn waves caress porcelain features, and long lashes framed round eyes. But it was the dullness of those orbs that really made one take a second look. The lifeless gaze that seemed to touch everything with an unrelenting sadness. Who was this girl?

 

In those days, there was something called a soulmate – a kindred spirit, a true love, whatever you call it. On the wrist of every person was stamped the Mark of the Heart. When a person met their true soulmate, the symbol would dissolve. Not every couple dissipated each other’s mark, nor would friends always be the one. Sometimes, someone never found their soul companion.

Some say when a person cannot find their soulmate after a certain age, an unbearable burning begins to emit from the person’s wrist, and they will be in pain whenever they feel lonely. 

 

 

She never really thought about it that much until she was invited to a party hosted by some of her friends. She talked and engaged with a few people, danced a bit and drank a couple of drinks. But everything seemed to be black and white and she couldn’t see the happiness the others were feeling. As she thought that, a searing pain surged through her arm and she clutched it. Looking down, she saw her mark was glowing red and pulsing, almost reprimanding her for thinking such stupid thoughts.

 

She went home early that night.

 

 

“You’re not eating anything,” remarked Sana, holding a cup and eyeing the hunched form in front of her. “Really, Mina, it’s not good for you.”

“I know,” the younger girl picked at her food sluggishly. “I’m just not hungry.”

Sana raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. “Are you feeling alright?” She asked in a worried manner. “I can take you home.”

“No,” Mina mumbled, lowering her eyes and refusing to meet Sana’s gaze. “I’m fine.”

“Like hell you’re fine,” scoffed Sana, standing and making her way around to the opposite side of the table and lacing her arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Tell me everything.”

Mina took a deep breath. “I just…I mean, it’s only… I— Nevermind…” and she stood abruptly from her chair. “Sorry for wasting your time,” she whispered and walked out of the café, leaving Sana with a confused and concerned expression on her face.

 

Once she was out in the cold open air, Mina found it easier to breathe. Her chest had felt heavy sitting there with Sana and not being able to talk. But along with the freedom to inhale came the freedom of her tears and soon the droplets began to permeate the sleeve of her coat.

“Mina, wait!” The shout pierced the frigid air, and she suddenly found herself running, trying to avoid the interaction she knew would occur. The wetness of her face begins to feel like sharp and prickling, but her legs find the strength she needs and she soared down the empty lane. “Mina! Where are you going?!” The footsteps behind become louder and harder as Sana chased her.

White puffs exited her mouth in a cloud, and she found her lungs burning from the cold air. Her arms flail as she struggled to stay upright after skidding on a slippery piece of ice. “Mina!!” Sana called out again in frustration. “Mina, I know you’re upset, and you know you can talk it out with me!”

Mina suddenly froze when the blinding headlights of a car illuminate everything except the car itself.

Oh god.

This was it.

This was her end.

And she never even found her soulmate.

Maybe the pain would end now.

 

“MINA!” Sana screamed and the screeching of braking tires were the only things Mina heard at the moment of impact.

 She found herself lying on the icy asphalt, a pool of something noticeably warmer beginning to spread under her cheek, and the breath in her chest felt hard to draw. Her eyesight was blurry but despite that, she saw a dark figure emerge from the car frantically.

 Sana’s crying, she’s sobbing, she’s wringing her hands. But Mina couldn’t hear anything. There’s a cacophonous noise, like the sound of waves breaking over turf, and her eyes are starting to close. The darkness called out to her. It was warm, and comfortable, and painless. She needed to go there.

 

 

Her eyes snapped open and darted about wildly. Something that looks like clear green plastic is covering her mouth and nose. And they’re moving. Each jolt the vehicle gives sends jolts of pain through her body and she groaned. The agony took effect too soon, and she faded again, lashes fluttering shut.

 

 

She woke up and found herself in a pristine, white room. In fact, everything was white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. She couldn’t actually tell where the sky and the ground began. Where was she?

She stood and realized the ground felt like smooth gel beneath her feet, and it felt cool and conforming. There’s nothing else really. This place…This world…wherever she was, she felt no pain.

She glanced at her wrist and realized her Heart mark was still throbbing, pulsating, alive. Why would it matter if she was dead? She still had never found her soulmate.

Was this possibly an indication?

Was she still alive?

No! She didn’t want to go back to the suffering!

No! She didn’t want to bear the thought of her soulmate.

No, no, no! She felt the darkness beginning to suck her backward again.

She fought to stay where the brightness soothed her soul and where her heart felt calm. But her efforts became useless and she slipped into oblivion.

 

 

The moment she opened her eyes, Mina knew she was back. The heavy chemical odors, the beeping of machines, the bandages wrapped around various appendages. And the discomfort. Most notably in her back and legs. Everything hurt, but especially those places. She tried to shift a little, but the small movement sent an electric-like stab down her spine. She groaned. Not a good idea.

“Mina?” Someone at her bedside sat up. “Mina….Mina, you’ve come back?” The girl’s eyes are red from crying and her hair was a tangled mane. She inched closer before resting a hand on Mina’s cold fingers.  

“S-Sana.” Mina’s voice was hoarse and muffled by the mask, but she barely managed a small smile, but the effort hurt and she found even breathing was tiresome, too.

“Oh, Mina,” Sana was furiously scrubbing tears from her eyes. “You came back. I thought I lost you forever.”

“No…” Mina whispered back, saltiness stinging the corner of her eyes. “Not yet. I-I haven’t found them, Sana.”

“Found who?” the older girl smoothed a curl from Mina’s forehead.

“My…my wrist…” Mina found it harder to breathe as the river began to flood down her face and her wrist burned. “My soulmate.”

If Sana was astonished, she didn’t show. “Shhhh, shhh. We can talk about those things later. For now, rest and get stronger. I don’t want you slipping out of my embrace again.”

 

 

It wasn’t long afterward that Mina made a discovery that horrified her. She couldn’t move her legs.

The doctors came and went, saying that it could be temporary or it could be permanent, but none could give a firm diagnosis. Sana was equally distraught, and she stayed her Mina’s bedside nearly every day for many hours.

After she had healed a sufficient amount, then came physical therapy, and that in itself was new and difficult. Even though the therapists were kind and encouraging, it took Mina’s entire willpower not to lie down and give up. They hooked up harnesses, took her to the therapy room’s swimming center, did various injections and massages, but nothing seemed to get the feeling back in her legs.

 

 

One day, as Mina sat in her wheelchair by the window, watching the winter rain fall from the heather gray sky. She had lost weight, her eyes were dark and somber and her face was like an old earthenware dish, ready to crack at the slightest touch. Sana had started a new job, and dropped by less frequently before, leaving Mina feeling sad and lonely.

Alone.

Those words were like needles through her mind.

Alone.

“Ow,” she hissed and gripped her hand, almost angrily. “If it wasn’t for this dumb mark, I would not have to endure this torture.” The pain pulsed again, harder. “This stupid thing!” She furrowed her brow and frowned. Using the nails of her fingers, she tried to scrape it off. The effort was useless, it was printed as firmly on her skin as a tattoo. The more she tried, the redder it became until it was nearly like an LED light.

“Why?!” She cried out in frustration. Why me!? Why!?” She bent over in her chair and wept. It hurt so badly. She just wanted to escape. Escape it all. Escape reality.

“Pardon, is something wrong?” A small face appeared at her doorway. The person had brown hair, but the ends were dyed pinks and oranges.

“Nothing, go away!” Mina sniffed.

The girl pouted. “Well, it certainly can’t be nothing.” And she rolled through the doorway in a wheelchair of her own. Now, the prospect of visitors had never appealed to Mina; she didn’t want people to see what anguish she was in, but it never occurred to her that there were others just like her.

She stopped crying and found herself staring at where the girl’s legs were supposed to be, where instead was a mess of wire, plastic, and metal. “What? Never seen an amputee?” laughed the girl.

“N-no,” stammered Mina, not knowing what to say, but also not want to come off as rude. “Sorry for staring.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” the bright-haired individual waved off the apology carelessly and instead gave a big smile at her. “My name is Kim Dahyun! Who are you?”

“Myoui Mina…” she trailed off as she found herself captivated by the other’s energy.

“Nice to meet you, Mina!” Dahyun leaned forward and offered a hand. Mina shook it weakly. “I bet you’re curious as to why my legs are missing! Well, it’s a bit of a story, but I got a bone infection and they found it was spreading, so they gave me the option of choppin’ off my legs or risking further consequences.” She shrugged. “I know it sounds terrible, but it’s probably a better predicament than what I would’ve faced. What about you?”

“I…I… was in an accident,” Mina said, though the words came out of her mouth without conscious effort. “And now I can’t move my legs.”

“Well, looks like you and I are in a similar jam.” Dahyun laughed again and this time, Mina clearly heard the joyful ring in her voice.

“Why are you so happy?” Mina wondered, and realized she accidentally said it aloud.

“Why?” Dahyun grinned. “Why not? Life is a gift. More importantly,” she added, frowning, “Why are you so sad?”

Mina looked at the ground. “I’ve never met my soulmate. All my friends have, and some even have families. But not me. Now, it hurts so bad. I just want it to end.”

The other girl was quiet for a time, “I’ve been the same way, I guess. I never really met anyone who…made my mark fade away. I’m starting to wonder if I have a soulmate.”

“Yes, of course you do,” insisted Mina. “Everyone has one!”

“How do you know?”

“There has to be!”

“But can you prove it?”

“Yes!” Mina shoved her wrist out and showed it to Dahyun. “This mark is what brought me back. It told me my time wasn’t up. It’s a proof that I’m alive!”

Dahyun’s face had a weird expression. It was both confused, happy, and astonished. “Uh, Mina?…what mark?”

Mina withdrew her arm and stared in shock. The mark. It was gone. Completely gone. Not a trace of it remained. “Wait…what? How?”

Dahyun rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and wordlessly showed Mina her bare wrist.

Something in Mina’s brain stopped functioning and suddenly it was like an open window was letting in fresh air and drawing away the staleness she had been breathing. She gawked at Dahyun, who returned the look with bright eyes.

“Does this mean…?”

“Are we…?

“We…” the two said unison. “You’re my soulmate.” 

 

           

That was the day Mina began to see color. She saw life. She saw meaning and purpose. And it was because of one person who cared enough to talk. Her life was impacted by Dahyun greatly – they became best friends and did many things together. Sometimes they’d go out into the courtyard together to enjoy nature. Sometimes they’d play games or fix puzzles. Sometimes they’d sit together in silence. But comfortable silence.  The pain in Mina’s wrist was gone. And even when Dahyun wasn’t around, she felt at peace and not a bit lonely.

 

Find the someone who makes you who you are. Who makes you enjoy life and living and existence. There’s always someone who cares. Whether they’re here now, or yet to come, they will always find you. And you will always find them.

 

Thank you for reading.

 

The End.


End file.
